


Soft Beginnings

by InsaneRedDragon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: “Hello, lad. Ready to go?”
Merlin’s voice coaxes Eggsy back into motion. He steps up beside Merlin and hesitates only a second before slipping his hand into Merlin’s. Merlin glances to the side and his surprise quickly transforms into a small, pleased smile.
“You look right fit, Merls. But I can see why you don’t go casual more often. Can’t spend all your time beating off all the untoward attention, yeah?”
“It’s more that I prefer not to be casual when I work, and I’m rarely not working.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/gifts).



> Inspired by [this picture](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2480511df0f1e8d0a4cabbde26f4eab5/tumblr_o8rsegE6Qd1u2c4ygo3_500.jpg) of Mark Strong.

Eggsy comes to an abrupt stop when he see’s Merlin waiting by the shuttle. It’s the first time he’s seen him in anything other than trousers and a jumper, and the man is smoldering. Well worn jeans that hug his arse and make his legs look even longer than usual. Grey plaid sportcoat, and Eggsy isn’t sure how he’s pulled off a popped collar without looking like a prick. His shirt is pulled tight across his chest and looks so soft. Eggsy has to consciously keep his mouth from falling open.

“Hello, lad. Ready to go?”

Merlin’s voice coaxes Eggsy back into motion. He steps up beside Merlin and hesitates only a second before slipping his hand into Merlin’s. Merlin glances to the side and his surprise quickly transforms into a small, pleased smile.

“You look right fit, Merls. But I can see why you don’t go casual more often. Can’t spend all your time beating off all the untoward attention, yeah?”

“It’s more that I prefer not to be casual when I work, and I’m rarely not working.”

Eggsy bumps his shoulder against Merlin’s while they wait for the shuttle. “Well, clearly you found time somewhere. Don’t look like that’s the first time you’ve worn that.”

Merlin’s face softens and his gaze goes momentarily unfocused. “Harry and I used to go to a club in Soho. We started when we were young and it became something of a regular thing, even when we got far too old to be properly visiting a place like that. Had to update my wardrobe a bit. This was high up on the rotation.”

Eggsy frowns and his shoulders go stiff. “Merlin. I didn’t…”

“None of that, lad. Come ‘ere.” Merlin tugs on his hand and pulls him around until they are facing each other. He places his hand on Eggsy’s side and he can’t do anything but let Merlin pull him against his chest.

As soon as his cheek hits the soft fabric of his shirt, Eggsy slides his arms inside Merlin’s coat and clutches him tight. It’s the first time they’ve hugged, and Eggsy isn’t sure that he ever wants to let go. Merlin is warm, heat radiating from his chest and warming Eggsy in a way that he hadn’t realized he’d been missing.

They stay that way for several more minutes while they wait for the shuttle. The ache in Eggsy’s chest eases, and gradually his hands relax from where they were gripping Merlin’s shirt.

When he hears the shuttle arrive, and the door open, Eggsy finally lets go and steps back. Merlin reluctantly allows Eggsy to extract himself from their embrace, but is quick to take Eggsy’s hand back into his own.

“Ye think we can find a place to go that I won’t have to beat off the unwanted attention?”

A smile breaks out on Eggsy’s face as he pulls Merlin onto the shuttle. “Yeah, I think I’ve got some ideas.”


End file.
